thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy's Mountain
Jimmy's Mountain is the fourth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 9, 2000. It was directed by Charles Haid and written both by Lance Gentile and Terri Kopp. Synopsis Jimmy's recovery complicates his return to the firehouse as he tries to take on too much, causing discord amongst his fellow firefighters over his all-consuming need to prove his abilities have not been lost. Meanwhile, Alex Taylor joins the firehouse and arrives with some baggage of her own. Full Summary After being severely shot in the 1st season finale, Jimmy fights pain and fear when he returns to the station a bit prematurely for a full day of emergencies, but he can't admit to himself that his physical weakness prevents him from peak performance and his stubborn pride just might get himself and other fire personnel killed. Jimmy Doherty remembers his one-chance try-out for the Yankees when he comes back to work early after being shot. He tries valiantly to be the hero fireman he was before his accident, but he pushes himself too hard and lets down his colleagues. He is too aggressive, and literally not physically strong enough yet, and when he finally endangers the life of one of the other firemen he decides he still needs some time off. Meanwhile, Alex Taylor joins the squad, a paramedic having just taken the fireman's test. Meanwhile, a reserved female firefighter, Alex Taylor transfers in under a cloud of suspicion after she previously charged a popular fireman with sexual harassment. Everyone knows who she is because she sued Danny Gamble over in the 75 for sexual harassment. She is cold to everyone, but is a hard worker. At first, like many others, Doherty just thinks she's litigious in nature, because his friend Danny would never do the things she said he did. However, when Danny comes by to welcome Doherty back, and Doherty sees the way Danny is around Taylor, he realizes her claims were justified. Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Amy Carlson as Paramedic/Firefighter Alexandra "Alex" Taylor * Nick Sandow as Joe Lombardo * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Eva LaRue as Brooke Carney * Bill Walsh as Firefighter Bill Walsh * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Ephraim Benton as Ephraim * Robert Clohessy as Danny Gamble * Victor Colicchio as Howell * Elzbieta Czyzewska as Katrina * Tom Gilroy as Deranged Shooter * Marina Kotovnikov as Marina * Christopher Lopez as Freddie * Shiek Mahmud-Bey as Roberts * Eddie Marrero as Fruit Vendor * Malcolm Devine as Witness (listed as uncredited) * Robert Nicotra as Yankee Player (listed as uncredited) Trivia/Notes * Amy Carlson Taylor is introduced in this episode. * Jimmy's tryout takes place not in Yankee Stadium, but in Shea Stadium, home of the New York Mets. Music * Everclear: "Here We Go Again" Quotes : Jimmy (voiceover): The most difficult thing to do in sports is hit a major league fastball. The Yankees gave me three swings. Every spring they have open try outs for the guys who think they can make it but didn't have the advantage of going to a Michigan or a USC. Spring of 1993, that was my year. They give you three swings, you hit one you move on to fielding. Kinda harsh, but it didn't matter to me, anyways. I knew I was good. I had it all figured out, maybe a year in the minors then I'd make it to the big show. Easy street. Seven figure endorsment contract with Nike or Adidas, or somebody. All I had to do was hit one. How hard could that be? Being a fireman, that was my backup plan. Joined the fire department three months later. Didn't expect to, but I love my job. I love being a fireman. Didn't expect to, but I love my job. I love being a fireman. I'm really good at it. Better at it than everything else I've ever tried to do. Being a fireman, people in the neighborhood look up to you. Being a good fireman, the other firefighters look up to you. And I'm a good fireman. In the firehouse, I'm respected. I know my spot, I know I belong. Work with men I admire, and I trust with my life, and who trust me with theirs. That was the best. I'd found my place in the world after all. And then I got shot. The Yankees gave me three swings, and while I don't really have any regrets, sometimes I wish they'd just given me one more swing. ---- : Jimmy (voiceover): Most difficult thing to do in sports is to hit a major league fast ball. Been thinkin' a lot about Wally Pipp. Wally Pipp never got into another game, Lou Gehrig didn't miss a start for 13 years. On this job, I guess I always thought on myself as Gehrig in that story. ---- : Doc Alex: Can't sleep? : Taylor: I'm not tired. : Doc: Well, you should try and get some rest anyway. : Alex: No, thanks. (walks off) : Carlos: Ooh, I thought you guys were friends. : Kim: Nice girl. ---- : Lt. Johnson (introducing Alex to everyone): DK, Walsh, Lombardo, Roberts, Howell, and the ugly one is Doherty. ---- : Doc: Hey, is that Alex Taylor? : Howell: The one and only. : Carlos: You know her? : Doc: Yeah, she used to be a paramedic, we worked a few shifts together before she took the fire exam, and made it up the list. : Carlos: Is she the one from 78? : Doc: Yeah, nice lady, hard worker. : Howell: Yeah, well, she shoulda stayed a paramedic. : Carlos: Too bad she's litigious. Girl's got a great ass. ---- Roberts: Kim Zambrano. Bobby Caffey, this is Alex Taylor. Today is her first day. Bobby: Welcome to high school. Kim: Yeah, junior high school. It'll be nice havin' another woman around here. Alex: Yeah. Are the lockers upstairs? Kim: Yeah, you want me to show you? Alex: No. I'll find them. (walks off) Kim: Okay, friendly. ---- Roberts: Hey, uh, where's Jimmy? Kim: Jimmy's here? Lombardo: Yeah, he came back today. Kim: He wasn't supposed to be back for another couple of weeks. Lombardo: Uh, you know Jimmy. (Kim walks off to find Jimmy) Bobby: Let the games begin. ---- Doc: So... how they treatin' 'ya? ... They'll come around. Alex: I'm here. I'm not goin' anywhere. They're just gonna have to get used to it. Right across the street from the donut dopes. Must be a royal pain. Doc: Mostly we get along. Alex: Same old Doc. 50 feet from enemy camp and you're still Mary Sunshine. Doc: I manage a thunderstorm every now and then. What you doin' sittin' out here all alone? Alex: Didn't wanna be in the way in there. Doc: Lieutenant said you're thinkin' about takin' some paramedic shifts? Alex: Yeah, maybe. Little extra cash. Doc: Well, you can ride with me anytime. Alex: You still drive like Richard Petty? Doc: More like Willie T. Ribbs. The Indy driver. You'll have to take my word for it. ... How's your dad? Alex: Ah, he still thinks that I'll make Chief. ---- (Bobby is outside using a clipboard to tan) Jimmy: What the hell you doin'? Bobby: Saving lives and taking sun, baby. ---- Danny: How long you been off the disabled list? Jimmy: What time is it? ---- (A car has crashed into a produce stand) Jimmy: What's happenin', Bobby? Bobby: Once again, a drunk defies the laws of physics, escapes unscathed. Jimmy: I’m a better firefighter then you Joe. Any day of the week. Lombardo: Yeah, you were, and maybe you will be again. But you know what? We’re only as strong as our weakest link, and today you’re it. ---- Kim Jimmy: So now you just quit? Go home? Jimmy: Can't do it. Kim: So take a few more weeks on disability, nobody expected you back this soon. Spend a some time as a can man. Jimmy: I can't be a can man. Kim: Why not? Jimmy: I just can't. Kim: Is it your pride? You can ask for help, Jimmy. Jimmy: I don't ask for help. I'm the one everyone else asks for help. I don't have that, I'm nothing. Kim: That's not true, Jimmy. ---- Doc: Where's the shooting? Faith: There isn't one. They just called us out 'cause they want us to rouse some drug dealers. Sully: Like we're their own personal security service. Jimmy: I can't say that I blame them. Sully: That's 'cause you just as soon sit around the firehouse watchin' Ricki Lake. Alex: Better than sitting around thinkin' up tired jokes about firemen. Davis: Who are you? Alex: From the outfit, I'd say I was a firefighter. Sully: You're supposed to have a Barco Lounger attached to your ass. Where is it? (everyone laughs) Alex: Whose side are you guys on? Carlos: That'd be the one with funnier jokes. (they all say good byes and walk off) Faith: You new? Alex: Alex Taylor. Faith: Faith Yokas. It's amazing, isn't it? It's like they get dumber when they're in packs. ---- : Howell: You are one sorry looking specimen. : Jimmy: I got shot. What's your excuse? : Lombardo: If we give you a glass of water, you gonna sprout a couple of fountains? : Jimmy: Ten weeks and that's the best that you could come up with? : Walsh (taking Jimmy's bag): Lemme get that. : Jimmy: Hey, I got it, Candyman. ---- : Howell: Somebody better tell the arsonist that Jimmy D's back. ---- : Alex: He's going to need a saline drip, O2, and at least 5 mg's or morphine. : Kim: Great, another "E.R." fan. : Alex: I was a paramedic before I moved up. : Kim: Moved up? Category:Episodes Category:Season Two